Winding Paths
by EvilChibiRuler
Summary: Inu Yasha gave his life in the fight against Naraku to save Kagome. Two years later Kagome gives birth to a son named, Yakumaru, who challenges the streanth of Sesshomaru, his father.
1. Chapter One: Sesshomaru's Son

‡Disclamer: I do not own Inu Yasha or any of the charters but I do plan on it.  
  
Alissa: Um.. this is the first fanfic I wrote. I was just scribbling down stuff and a friend read it and MADE me write more.‡  
  
Chapter 1: Sesshomaru's Son  
  
Kagome Higurashi sat in a tree watching a three year old boy chase Jaken around a tree. The little boy looks just like Sesshomaru, but his hair was only at his shoulders, her wore a blue outfit like his fathers, his tail (Or what ever you might call it) was smaller, and he had no markings on his arms. Kagome wore a white kimono with a blue flower print. "Yakumaru-chan," She said to the child. "Lets not hurt Jaken today."  
  
"T-Thank you Lady Kagome!" Jaken stuttered.  
  
"Just make him tired." She said smileing at her son. Yakumaru's mouth formed into an evil smile and chased Jaken around, who screamed franticly. Kagome looked at the tetsiuga that sat beside her in the tree thinking that it would soon be in possetion of Yakumaru.  
  
Kagome started to think back five years...  
  
(5 years ago..)"Kagome!" Inu Yasha shouted to Kagome as Naraku dashed twords her,his blade pointed at her heart. Inu Yasha jumped infront of her and brought the tetsuiga down on his head, but Naraku's blade pereiced Inu Yasha in the heart. Both of them fell to the ground. Kagome knelt down and placed his head on her lap.   
  
"K-Kagome... You're OK." He said weakly forming a small smile. He placed his hand on her cheek but soon after his body wint limp and his eyes closed. Inu Yasha was dead, with the small smile still on his face. Tears falling from her eyes, she shethed the tetsuiga and carried his body out of the fortress. She dug a grave and placed him inside the earth and covered him. Kagome deceided to keep the tetsuiga with her for memories and to protect it and her self. Every day she placed flowers on his grave and slept by it at night. The only times she ever left it was to get more flowers and some beries to eat. One time when she was in the forest, she heard a low growl. "W-whos there." Kagome stuttered, drawing the tetsuiga which she kept with her at all times. "So, he finally gave up his precious tetsuiga." She whipped around and saw Sesshomaru sitting below a tree with torn clothes and wounds all over. "Inu Yasha is... dead.." Kagome said, holding back tears. She noticed the way the dog youkai was   
  
eyeing the sword in her hand. "I'll bandage your wounds if you do not kill me for the tetsuiga." She said quickly. 'If I decline' Sesshomaru thought, 'I will be too weak to protect my self form potetional danger. But if I accept...' "Fine." He said. Kagome kneeled down beside him and took out some sauve and bandages. After removeing his armour and what was left of his shirt, she spread some sauve on a gash across his chest. Sesshomaru winced and grabbed her firmly by the wrist. "You tring to poisn me, girl?!?" He growled at her. "No, I'm not! It helps heal! And my names Kagome not girl!." She snapped. He relsesed her wrist and she began applying it again. She came back to this spot in the forest every day for a week to replace his bandages, until on the seventh day he asked her to accompany him. Relucant to leave Inu Yasha's grave, but she still accepted. It was unhealthy to dwell on one thing for so long. She stayed with him and gradually started to like him more. After two years, she had a child of which was named Yakumaru.  
  
Kagome sat in her trance. Yakumaru stoped chaseing Jaken, who fell down tired. Yakumaru sniffed the air. "Daddys Back! Daddys Back!" He chanded while jumping ontop of Jaken like a trampline. Sesshomaru walked into the clearing followed by a 12 year old Rin. Kagome awoke from the trance and jumped down to Sesshomaru and hugged him. Sesshomaru kept a stright face. As they relesed from the hug, Yakumaru tugged on the bottome of Sesshomaru's pants leg. "Daddy," He said puting on a little angel face, "You said you would bring me back a present!"  
  
"Yakumaru! Don't be rude!" Kagome scolded.  
  
"Pwease."  
  
"Your father will give it to you when he wants to." She said as Rin started to chase Jaken around trying to put a flower neckless on him. "It is alright." Sesshomaru said to her while removeing a small wooden sword from his belt thing. "Ohhhh! Wow! A s-sword! Yakumaru said excitedly. "I will instruct you on how to use it as soon as the women leave to pick berries for tonights meal." Takeing the hint from Sesshomaru, Kagome dragged Rin off who dragged Jaken off with them by a flower neckles. Sesshomaru showed him proper form and how to treat it and practiced. (Match 29) Yakumaru sell back into a tree. "Just o-one more fight." "No,Yakumaru. If you get too beat up, your mother will make her best attempt top kill me. Also It is your changing night. You may go to the river but be back before midnoight." Sesshomaru said. Yakumaru ran off. 


	2. Chapter Two: Friendship

ºDisclaimer. I do not own Inu Yasha, but I plan to someday or creat my own anime and trade it for Inu Yasha or YYh or something. So umm. Done.º  
  
‡Alissa: *Walks into prison and draggs out..*  
  
Kuronue: Why me?  
  
Alissa: Cause. (If you dont know who Kuronue is try Google)  
  
Kuronue: This whole story is written out on paper, but sugestions are welcomed!  
  
Alissa: Its really like 15 short chapters but I'm makeing them bigger by combineing them. Chapter one was originally Chapters 1, 2, and 3. Thanx for reading by the way.‡  
  
Yakumaru knelt by the river in the light of the full moon. He was in his human form which was him with black hair, brown eyes, no tail and ect. 'Here fishie, fishie, fishie! Hey wait...' He turned his head to a girl about his age that was fishing near by. Yakumaru walked over to her. "Hi." he said. "Ekkk!" The girl said startled. "Oh hi. I'm Yuri Takami! Who are you?" "I'm Yakumaru Higurashi." They talked and fished for a couple hours until it was 11:45. Yakumaru stood up and grabbed his fish. "I've got to go. Meet me back here at sunrise. Okay?" He said. "Okey Dokey. See you later!" Yakumaru ran back to the clearing that they had been calling home.  
  
Yakumaru got up early and started to tiptoe out of the clearing.  
  
"Just where do you think you are going?" Came his mother's voice from the tree behind him. He turned around and saw his mom sitting in a tree with a sleeping Sesshomaru. "Too the river to... uh... fish." He said. "Well take Jaken with you, then." She threw an apple from the tree at the sleeping toad demon who jumped up and looked around before leaning on his staff tiredly. "Go to the river to 'fish' with Yakumaru." When she said fish there was a tone of question in her voice when she said fish. "Mom!" He whined, but his mother had layed down and layed down, instantly asleep. Yakumaru walked off with his arms crossed and Jaken following.  
  
He arrived at the river and walked up to Yuri. "Hi"He said to her. She looked at Yakumaru and then to Jaken. ^Double anime Blink^ "AHHHHHH! DEMONS!" She screamed and ran around in circles until crashing into a tree and falls backwards . "Uh..Yuri? Are you Okay?" He asked. "Who are you two!?!" She says as she moves to behind the tree.   
  
"It's me, Yakumaru. thats Jaken, my father's servent."   
  
"Yaku is a human!"  
  
"Not completely. He's...I'M a half demon. Every full moon, I transform into a full human."   
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
She eyed him weird. "Okay. What do you want to do?" She said smileing. They played tag, whack-Jaken, and talked until noon-ish. "Lord Yaku-maru, we must leave." Jaken said. "Fine. See yah Yuri!" He said as they walked off. "Bye Yaku!" She shouted happily after him.  
  
"Yakumaru, lets go." Sesshomaru said to his son as he arrived. "Wha.. Where are we going?" Yakumaru said surprized. "We are mving into Sesshomaru's Father's old den!" Kagome said happy to soon be living civilized again. "Its on that mountain." She pointed to a far off mountain.  
  
Sesshomaru bounded off, carring Kagome on his back and Yakumaru followed, dragging the toad demon on his. Apperantly, Sesshomaru had taken Rin while Yakumaru was at the river on his changing night. Soon they arrived at a forest. "We will walk from here." Sesshomaru said as he set down Kagome and Yakumaru did the same with Jaken. As soon as they entered the forest, they knew why. If they would have kept on going the way they have, they would have been insnared in the web hanging over the entire forest and become food for a demon spider. About an hour later, they exited the forest. In front of them was a Feudal Japan Style palace. While in the forest, they must have gone up hill because there was a breathtaking veiw of a large village and a forest and lake around it. They entered their new home. Sesshoumaru showed Yakumaru to his quarters and led Kagome to theirs.   
  
'The demon lord has returned?!?' Thought a human as he turned tail and fled down the steap mountain side path to the village below.  
  
‡Alissa: There. That was three chapters combine but It still works, right?  
  
Kuronue: Right...I guess.  
  
Alissa: Whats that suposed to mean!?!  
  
Kurnoue: *inocent look* Nothing.  
  
Alissa: *Wraps arms around Kuronue's neck and squeezes.* You would never do anyting mean to me!  
  
Kuronue: *Prys at her arms only to fail.* Oh, brother...‡(R&R plz!) 


End file.
